theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Catboy
Catboy played trumpet and contributing back-up vocals with the Aquabats until 2001. He was known for his feline-like agility, super lips and ultra logic. Legend has it that he originally hailed from anchorage, Alaska. Catboy sang lead vocals on Mucho Gusto. Bio .]] Cataloopis, A History ::''Cataloopis, Aquabania Population: 5,875 Area: Located in North West region of Aquabania, consists mainly of mountains, trees, lakes, deserts, hills, and oceans. Wildlife: It is filled with many indigenous creatures, such as the rattlecat, the bubblerabbit, and the catsnake. Habitation: The Cataloopian natives primarily inhabit tall cylindrical structures. These buildings range anywhere from two to sixteen floors, the exteriors covered in carpet. Inter-home travel is achieved by large catapults, thus the origin of the name, Cataloopis. Catboy: Catboy was selected by a majority vote to represent Cataloopis in the National Log Races of Aquabania. Thrilled to represent his log, Catboy packed his hot dogs and left for the Log Jamboree. Due to corruption on the Log Race Committee, the race was canceled, pending an investigation by local log-istic authorities. Hell-bent on launching his log, Catboy joined his fellow countrymen from the other provinces of Aquabania, who were embarking on a long-distance log jam. Little did he know the final destination of this expedition.... Currently, Catboy is a member of the Aquabanian Log Racers, now known as the Aquabats. Catboy hopes to return home someday and start a family. Vital Statistics Real Name: Mike Gerudo Occupation: Partier, Window Tinting Place Of Birth: Cataloopus, Aquabania Known Relatives: Leonard Nimoy Group Affiliation: The Aquabats, Save the Cat Organization, Star Trek Fan Club Height: 6"2 Weight: 170 Eyes: Purple Hair: File missing Strength Level: 87 hit points, +3 (magic sword) Known Super Human Powers: The Agility of a feline, Cat Spray, Ultra Logic, Immune to poisons Instruments/Weapons: Flying discus, Trumpet and a Catapult Musical Likes: Red, blue, and green Musical Dislikes: Black, white, and yellow Turn Ons: Food, bitchin' stuff Turn Offs: Non-bitchin' stuff Powers The Return Of The Aquabats :Ultra Logic, Super Lips. The Fury Of The Aquabats :Logic defying Puzzle Master, Super Lips The Aquabats Vs. The Floating Eye Of Death :Super Lipped, Pessimister Boyd Terry Boyd was a founding member of The Aquabats and contributed very much to the band. His older brother is an owner of Aleeda Wetsuits, where Boyd was employed at the band's inception. Scraps of neoprene and lycra were sewn together by Boyd's crafty hands to create the bands costumes. Boyd currently works at RVCA Clothing and occasionally plays trumpet with GOGO13. Until recently, he was last seen performing with the Aquabats on December 18th, 2009 at the Henry Fonda Theatre, Hollywood, CA. On October 13, 2017 he was found once again at the House of Blues in Anaheim but soon vanished again. A few months later, on April 7, 2018 he reunited with The Aquabats again for the Fury Of The Aquabats 20th Anniversary show at the Fonda Theatre in Los Angeles, CA along side other lost members including The Baron Von Tito, Chainsaw, and Prince Adam. The Aquabats Super Show Catboy made a cameo appearance in the season 1 finale: Showtime! He appears alongside Chainsaw the Prince of Karate. In this appearance, he dresses as a black cat and shows contempt for The Aquabats for trying to steal Chainsaw and his glory. Trivia *His name's probably a play off of Catman, the stage name of Peter Criss in KISS. But that's purely speculation. Gallery Videos Photos Catboy.jpg Cat.jpg Biocatboy.gif Catboy.gif tumblr_mjd8seNAoQ1s18dhwo1_500.jpg tumblr_mknvjbmg3G1s18dhwo1_500.jpg tumblr_mik4tvb0IF1s18dhwo1_500.jpg|Catboy with The Professor and Crash Category:Band Roster Category:People Category:The Aquabats Super Show